If I Never
by C0mdLicAt3p
Summary: !DISCONTINUED!SasuHina/ Sasuke's back in Konoha, still seeking to avenge his clan. But what happens when he's greeted with a certain ANBU girl that he wouldn't have ever dreamed could be so...perfect? Multi-chap fic of True Love!DISCONTINUED!
1. Welcome Home

I don't own Naruto..

* * *

- * - * - * -

Sasuke had been back in Konoha for a month now, so much had happened.

When he first returned, all he could think of was, naturally, revenge. Revenge on the village that had condemned his clan to death.

He had killed Itachi and found out the truth, or what he believed was the truth. He wasn't entirely sure of the story, but it made everything make sense. It just seemed by now that he had been jumping from lie to lie, trying to make his life have meaning.

He smirked. A Hyuuga. It seemed as if their clan had been getting stronger in his absence. To sense him from inside the village as he was a 100 meters away. Impressive.

When he arrived at the gates to the village, he was met by a female ANBU, her chakra signature masked, her face as well with a traditional porcelain cat.

"Uchiha." Her voice was mildly familiar. She pulled into a fighting stance, the gentle fist style.

The raven haired man stood on a tree branch a good 30 meters from her, a bored look on his face.

"I have no business with you Hyuuga." he stated monotone.

At this she rose slightly, surprised at his identification of her, but fell back into her stance determined.

The corner of his mouth twitched upward in a sort of a cocky smile. He jumped down from the tree and landed not 5 meters from the woman in a split second.

She didn't move an inch, but readied herself to strike and defend.

"You are not to enter this village."

He looked at her mildly, "Who's gonna stop me?"

He walked forward, his onyx eyes lighthearted as he stared into her.

In a flash they met. He had pulled out his katana, at the same moment his wrist was held with strength he had not been expecting. In that same second he had chakra pulsed through his arm, a few of his chakra points closed off. He broke away quickly.

She fell back into her fighting stance, waiting for him.

He hadn't come here to fight. He had to infiltrate the village on good terms, to make it fall from the inside out.

"Take me to the Hokage." he stated, yet again in monotone.

"Why should I?" she bit back.

"Either way I would be brought to her. I rather alive." he stated bored.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." she hissed back at him.

Before he could reply, a team of Jonin arrived on spot and took in the scene unfolding. Tsunade landed in front of them a moment later.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she spat, her voice brimmed with malice.

"I wish to return to my home." He seemed to only speak in monotone.

"You lost that privilege long ago boy." she retorted angrily.

"Do you seriously think after all this time and all you've done you can just waltz back in here as if nothing has happened?!"

"No." he replied simply.

"But I wish to reconcile. I regret many things I have done and wish to make up for them." It choked his insides to even think such insane and unbelievable lies.

"I will do anything, if only to come back home." he remained calm as he spoke, not giving anything at all away.

"Then you won't mind if I bind you to take you into the village." she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Take all my weapons as well." the man insisted and dropped his sword to the ground in it's sheath.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke had been retained to the medical ward so that Tsunade would always be close by to monitor his first few days back. Beyond strong seals and a plethora of chakra binding justu had been placed on his power with his full cooperation.

When word leaked out that Sasuke was back, Naruto, of course, was the first one to come visit him. He wanted to slap him so hard he'd fly to the moon, but his overjoy that Sasuke had finally come to his senses stopped him. It took a while, but in good time they were acting like the best of friends again.

Sakura and Kakashi came to see him a day after Naruto. Sakura, after that fateful day years ago when they saw Sasuke for the first time since his disappearance had long lost any feelings she had had for the man. When she entered the room with Kakashi, Naruto had left and they sat down by his bedside.

"Hi Sasuke." she said politely.

When he turned and looked at her, surprise riddled his features. She was smiling a soft smile. Nothing over dramatic, no tears of joy, no groveling at his side. He turned to Kakashi who just stared back at him.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when a distressed nurse ran into the room.

"Sakura-sama! The ANBU team are back from their mission, we need to go into emergency surgery ASAP!"

Sakura rose from her chair and paced out of the room with dignified speed, not giving a second glance back at Sasuke.

He just stared at the sight dumbfounded. Kakashi saw his reaction and figured he'd fill him in.

"Haven't you heard by now?" he called to Sasuke's attention.

"Sakura is the top medical ninja of all of Konoha. Some say she's even surpassed Tsunade."

At this Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he looked from Kakashi to the open doorway where the konoichi had left.

They ended up playing a game of Go, ending in a stalemate. As Kakashi was leaving, the dividing curtain was drawn and he could hear a bed being rolled into his room. Footsteps left the room without a word and a heart monitor beeped steadily.

'Must be one of the ANBU from that surgery earlier.'

He was curious as to who it might have been, but he decided that it would be best for him to stay where he was.

The following morning, the Uchiha awoke to silence. At first he felt as if nothing was wrong, but then he remembered the evening before. What had happened to the patient beside him? He opened his eyes slowly to find a girl with her back to him in a chair by the window. Her legs to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Long midnight blue hair flowed around her as she looked out into the morning.

The man found that when he tried to feel for her chakra, he couldn't even find a trace.

'Those damn seals..'

So he found another way. He looked into the reflection on the window, his eyes widened a bit at what he saw.

'A Hyuuga!'

"Good morning Uchiha. I see you have awakened." Her voice was so soft, she almost purred. She turned her head to face him in profile and stared into his eyes with her soft, piercing gaze.

When he just stared back at her in silent awe, she smiled a cute smile closing her eyes, and turned back to the morning sun.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Was that, Hinata?!

After moments of silence he was broken from his thoughts.

"It sure is a beautiful morning...."

She turned whole around and faced him

"..isn't it?" she smiled again with her eyes, her head tilting lightly as she did so.

She was so... adorable..

He looked at her, his eyes clearly widened. She was bandaged up along her right leg starting at the mid-calf; after that, they disappeared under her black capris. His eyes traced over her arms where on her left bicep, under the short-sleeved black top she had on, he thought he saw the tip of a swirled tattoo.

There was no way someone like Hinata could ever possibly be in the ANBU. His memories of the girl ran through his mind. She had been such a sad case. A poor excuse for a ninja. She had been so quiet, so weak, her infatuation with Naruto a little too obvious. He had heard that during the Chunin exams she was almost killed by Hyuuga Neji.

How could that girl be the woman in front of him?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been 3 days since he had entered the village again and everyone had heard of the return of Uchiha Sasuke.

It was the first day he was allowed to walk about the city and he took the exercise gratefully. It was early in the morning, the sun just rising, when he heard a commotion. Intrigued, he walked toward it.

"926!!"

"926!!"

He heard in unison as two green flashes of speed whipped past him in the matter of a second. He blinked as his hair whipped across his face from the wind and just stared on.

Sasuke merely shook his head and continued on his way to the Uchiha grounds.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata awoke to her otherwise empty room. Hopefully she would be able to return home today. Sasuke was told he was let go the day before and must have risen with the fading moon for some freedom. She couldn't imagine being perfectly healthy and stuck in a room with nothing to do, muscles aching to move.

Just as she was about to call, Sakura opened the door to the room, clipboard in hand.

"It looks like you can leave today Hinata-chan. Just be careful on that leg and don't stress it too much and you'll be fine." she smiled at her friend and looked over to the other side of the room.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you." she returned the smile kindly.

Sakura returned to her clipboard and walked out of the room in silence, seemingly brooding.

Hinata sighed as she got out of bed and walked across the room to gather he belongings. With one last look at the room, she closed the door quietly and headed to the Hyuuga manor.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Please Read and Review! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this fic. I was intending to write a one-shot when this starting coming out. I restarted it and wrote a one-shot of it (you can find it on my profile as "True Love") but I didn't want all of this writing to go to waste so I figured I'd post it. If I get about 5 reviews give or take I think I will continue it. So, if you like it, REVIEW!!

-Complicated.


	2. A New Start

I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Sasuke reached his estate just as the sun was finishing it's emerge over the horizon. In silence he walked through the neighborhood, still as he had left it so many years ago.

He made it to his house and slipped off his shoes before entering. Everything here seemed to be just as he had left it before as well.

He stepped into the kitchen and took a look around. Moldy bread lay in a bag on the counter top, cheese in a milk carton in the fridge. The electricity must have been cut off long ago.

Sasuke ventured to his room. Everything was the same there as well.

He looked through his old closet and stared at the clothes that he wore so many years ago. They certainly wouldn't fit now.

He'd need something more appropriate than his current attire. He had been wearing the same outfit since he was with Orochimaru.

Entering Itachi's old room, Sasuke found something suitable. It was a basic wear, nothing special. Plain black pants and matching short-sleeved shirt, the later with a small Uchiha fan at the base of the neck on the back. Something most likely once worn under ANBU armor.

ANBU...

He changed and thought of what he would do with the get up he had previously been wearing. Why did he ever agree to wear that weird purple-braid-bow-obi-thing in the first place?

In his room he propped up a few floorboards and stored it in there, not wanting to look at it, or sure of what else to do with it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata stepped onto the Hyuuga grounds lightly on her healing leg. She could walk fine, but she had been told to go easy on it.

Slipping off her shoes she went to give her report to her father. As she turned the corner around the veranda she could hear footsteps and slowed her pace.

"Good morning Hinata-sama."

"Good morning Neji-san" She looked into his eyes with a bright smile in her own.

"I see you are back from your mission." he stated looking her bandaged leg up and down.

"Yes. It went well. Not much happened." she answered lightly. "I have to go see Otou-san now about my move. I'll see you around Neji?" she smiled and began walking past him.

"Yes. I suppose you will."

- - - - - - -

"So you will be completing your move out of the estate today?"

"Yes sir." Hinata said clearly as she sat traditional style face-to-face with her father.

"I'm sure you'll do well on your own Hinata-chan, and I trust your decision in the new heir."

"Thank you father. I know that Neji-san will lead the clan well one day. Hinabi-chan has made it know to me that she agrees."

- - -

Hinata had the remainder of her things in one last box. She closed the sliding door quietly and walked out the front walk of the grounds, passing no one on her way.

After reaching eighteen, Hinata had decided to leave the Hyuuga grounds and live on her own, to spread her wings.

She had purchased a very basic apartment for a low cost with money saved from missions around a month ago.

In between missions she had been moving her belongings there; tonight she would be sleeping in a new bed.

Sliding the key into the lock and turning the knob, Hinata entered a new chapter in her life.

One that would be even more eventful then she could have ever dreamed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He couldn't stand it here!

Just being in the house now frustrated him. He wanted to go out on a killing spree and chop off Tsunade's head.

The air was thick with blood-thirst and revenge; everywhere he went in the place brought up memories that were threatening to ruin all he had worked for.

He had to get out!

Sasuke ran out of the room, outside, into his sandals, and down the road.

On his way he saw scenes flash before his eyes. All of the people that once inhabited the place where there once more.

He ran past the lake with the dock and sped up.

- - -

The village was waking up now. People were walking around doing everyday things, opening stores, readying for the day to come.

Children ran through the streets chasing one another and playing games.

Ninja were everywhere.

Most everyone at least stopped some to look at the passing Uchiha. The only ones who didn't weren't old enough to remember the man.

He really was back, and how much he had grown!

Sasuke just walked by not giving a glance either way.

He kept walking, deciding on where to rest.

- - -

In traditional style he sat in prayer at the old memorial site, his eyes closed, his head bowed.

Prayer was good meditation, it kept things off of his mind, and the site was a secluded and quiet place.

He thought of all of his family.

They were all KIA..

They were all trying to protect what was precious to them when they died.

All of them.

It was while he sat there that he figured out a solution.

He would ask the Hokage for housing. Nothing much, anything he could live in besides _that_ place.

It would appear that he was truly trying to settle down and join the ranks of Konoha again.

He rose from his place and started for the Hokage Tower.

- - -

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in."

Sasuke opened the heavy door and entered the room as he was told.

"Ah, Sasuke. What is it?"

He glanced around the room blatantly. It was a mess. Books and papers everywhere, not to mention the empty sake bottles.

"I've come to request housing Lady Tsunade."

"Don't you have a whole estate to your name Uchiha?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.

At this Sasuke turned his head away, trying not to show emotion on his face.

"Yes," he returned his gaze back to his addresser slowly.

"But I wish to leave my past behind me and start on a clean slate. I can't seem to do that while I'm there." he stated honestly to the woman in front of him, waiting to be judged.

"I figured as much." she replied simply.

"I've had places looked into for you. There is a small apartment for sale in the eastern part of the village. It's not much, simple, only the basics, but it's the only thing in your price range as of now."

Surprised and intrigued by the information, Sasuke consciously lowered his eyebrows back down.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. I would gladly and gratefully accept."

"Here's the address. You'll be expected to start missions soon. Only 'B' and 'A' ranked missions to start. The money will be taken from those missions until the apartment is payed off."

She handed him a small piece of paper and he bowed his head greatfully.

"Thank you again Tsunade-sama."

- - -

Tsunade was right on target when she said "basic".

It was a three-room apartment: one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen.

In the bedroom, a bed. Go figure.

The bathroom, a sink, toilet, and shower.

The kitchen, a small refrigerator, two-burner stove, sink, counter, two chairs, and a cabinet.

He had never seen a two-burner stove before.

Not having anything to put into place, he just sat on the bed and thought about what he'd do next.

- - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

It's shorter than the other chapter, but I figured I'd cut it off here. It seemed like a good cut. I've been working on it for a while now too so I need a break. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I really do appreciate them. I'll write the next chapter after about 5 more reviews ;) I need a break for a day. ;)

-Complicated.


	3. PMS

I don't own Naruto....

* * *

Hinata had taken the rest of the day to organize and arrange her things in the apartment.

She lay on her back on the bed; it now accompanied by an alarm clock and desk lamp, both atop a small bedside table, and a small three drawer dresser that was no higher than her waist.

There was no window in the bedroom, so no curtains to draw to make the room dark.

She turned off the light and drifted quickly into a well desired sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke sat on his feet in the small room on his bed, his forehead pressed against the wall as he stared into the white paint thinking.

He had been thinking all day. Brooding more like it.

His whole life had been based on a lie.

This whole time, he was chasing the end of the wrong string. Wringing the wrong neck in his mind.

He had been so childish.

So foolish.

So.. _weak_.

He punched his fist into the wall.

The three inch plaster wall..

Before he could comprehend what was going on, he felt a shooting pain go up his arm, something crash over his back, and he flipped through the air all in a few seconds.

His reaction time was still intact though he discovered as he landed on his feet almost elegantly after such a shocking..whatever had just happened.

The man looked up at the sound of crumbling plaster and his eyes found such a sight.

He had been thrown through the wall, a huge hole left from his passing. There was not even a sign of the fist sized one he had created on his own.

His eyes widened in shock as he continued to try to take in his surroundings.

The bed he had been laying on was clearly visible from where he was crouching, exactly next to it, was another bed, one with a girl, sound asleep.

Inches separated the beds, the remaining wall, and plaster was dusted over mostly the blankets on the girl's bed.

A long, midnight blue braid lay on the girl's shoulder as she slept quietly, soundly, as if nothing had happened.

When he punched through the wall, she had, in one simple move, twisted his arm and thrown him across the room...through the wall.

She turned on her side and faced him, her eyes still closed. Her breathing was so steady, she must have been asleep, yet she spoke.

"Don't. disturb. my sleep."

She growled like a malicious grump, but there was a recognizable softness to it that astounded the raven haired man even more.

'_Hinata?!'_

This girl was just a basket case of surprises now.

How was she so strong, so fast, so aware, asleep?!

If she was like this asleep, what was she like awake?

He had met her in the hospital, only briefly, but she had been so quiet, so gentle. This couldn't be the same person.

He was tired, and not exactly in shape after being cooped up for so long. He figured it would be best for him to not move from his current place and deal with the obvious problem in the morning.

Not to mention the huge hole in the wall.

- - - - - - -

Sasuke awoke in the morning uncomfortable. When he opened his eyes, he remembered why.

He had slept on the floor of Hinata's apartment not wanting to cause anymore trouble for the night.

He looked at her still sleeping form, then glanced to her clock.

7:30 A.M.

Might as well get up and try to leave.

Slowly he rose from his place on the floor, watching Hinata with a hawk eye for any sign of movement.

He felt ridiculous. Being afraid of a girl that wasn't even awake! Yet his brain told him not to make a sound as he snuck out of the room.

He made it through the front door alive, his pride inwardly damaged, and decided to take a walk around town figuring it was a little safer for the time being.

- - -

Kakashi and Kurenai made mild conversation as they sat in Ichiraku's ramen shop eating a quick breakfast before they were to each go out on their own separate missions.

Asuma had a more mandatory assignment and couldn't spare the extra time with his comrades and was already out of the village.

When Sasuke walked in and sat down at a stool next to Kurenai, the two Jonin quieted and greeted him, sorta.

"Hey Sasuke. Have a good sleep last night?" Kakashi taunted lightly as he looked at him.

Dark circles had formed under his bloodshot eyes and his whole attitude in general screamed for rest.

He just turned and looked at Kakashi with a silencing stare.

"What happened kid?"

"You're Hinata's sensei aren't you?" he replied.

"Umm..? Yes. But what does Hina-"

"Last night, I punched a wall and she threw me through it across the room." he cut her off monotonously and sipped from the cup of tea that had been placed in front of him.

Kurenai just had a smile on her face while Kakashi was trying to swallow a laugh(or quite possibly an outburst of giggles.)

"How did that happen?" she inquired once she processed the information.

"It seems that we are neighbors." Sasuke replied.

"Interesting."

"Has she ever done something like this before? I would like to know if I can expect any kind of..reoccurrence."

Now Kurenai had to hold in her own laugh earning a raised eyebrow from the questioner.

"Only during...certain times....will she act like that, and only in her sleep. She once had Kiba in a choke hold because he was snoring too loud for her taste." she smiled as she spoke, remembering the incident.

He had to say he was quite surprised. That quiet, weak girl had turned into a strong, beautiful woman, with a temper.

"What kind of times?" he inquired, for his own safety. With his power sealed away and Hinata's unknown, he wanted to be sure he knew when to stay out of her way.

He had learned long before not to underestimate an opponent.

The Jonin's cheeks became a shade of pink darker than her normal skin tone.

"Umm.. Well.." she got out as tried to think of a way to explain it, fiddling her thumbs all the while, but Kakashi gave her a rather blunt hand out.

"I think what Kurenai is trying to say is once a month, right?" he smiled with his eye as he looked rather cheesily at his friend.

"Well..Hehheh..Yeah..." she blushed a light pink now as she found the back of her head rather itchy.

Sasuke turned his attention back to his tea.

"Hn."

'_Man that girl knows how to PMS..'_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Arms stretched up above her head as she woke slowly.

She didn't have any missions today and she was going to enjoy taking her time getting up.

When she began to pull off the covers, they were unusually heavy which caused her eyes to snap open.

"Aw shit! Not again!"

She pulled the covers down over themselves and stepped out of bed to survey the damage.

How much was this going to cost to fix? Geese. What did she even do this time?

There was a huge hole in the wall next to her bed and she could clearly see the entity of the next room.

No one was there; it didn't even look like anyone even lived there.

Who did she go to about this?

'_I guess I'll have to find out who owns that place and apologize. By chance maybe they'll know what happened.'_

"Might as well start cleaning this up." she sighed and got a dustpan and brush and a trash can and began sweeping up the powered and crumbled bits of wall.

- - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

AN// Shariki-Mirebu and La Mariposa3795 get a cookie for guessing the vicinity of their apartments! x3

Tsk. Tsk. Bad Hinata! xD Wow. So many reviews! I'm a druggie so keep 'em coming please! Next chapter should be up soon.

-Complicated.


	4. Fatational Pull

I don't own Naruto.....

* * *

Sasuke had left the ramen shop after finishing his tea. He didn't feel much like eating at that point.

Continuing to wander through the village he found himself by the Hyuuga estate. When he looked up from the ground and saw where he was he couldn't hold back his shock.

Why had his feet taken him here?

He figured it best to leave before he was challenged about his motives on his whereabouts and took to his right into the woods surrounding the compound. The trees weren't very close together in the first place, but they thinned out into a small clearing before long.

A solitary Dogwood stood in the middle of the area, bending slightly at any breeze; its white flowers gliding gently to the grass beneath it.

It truly was a site to see. So beautiful, so graceful.

- - - - - - - - - - -

She walked aimlessly through the village, not exactly searching for an unwanted confrontation that had no way of even showing itself to her. She hadn't found out who her unlucky neighbor was yet.

Bored and ready to give up, Hinata started walking home deciding she would get home early that night to try to meet the owner by chance timing.

She thought absentmindedly and her feet did the thinking for her, having gone this way countless times over.

A presence alerted and pulled her from her thoughts. Without a second thought, she silently activated her Byakugan and found the source.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He had laid his head back leaning against the strong bark of the tree's trunk. An aroma filled the air soothing the raven haired man until he found himself entirely relaxed.

Barely a soft wiz was heard before the cloth once covering his left shoulder was pinned to the wood and he could feel the distinct, crisp air of a sharp blade at his neck.

He decided not moving might be a good idea about now.

"What do you think you're doing here?" It was a voice thickened with distrust and a layer of protectiveness.

His assailant was hidden from his line of view being somewhere behind him, but from what he _could_ see, was holding a long katana, the curved blade millimeters from his skin and central arteries.

"If that blade touches my tree you're dead Huuyga."

Sasuke would have turned his head to see the newcomer, but it was hard to forget the sharp antagonist at his throat.

It lowered slowly with the arrival of backup. Which side it was for was still uncertain. The withdraw of the blade seemed to be one of a preoccupied mind.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke wasn't sure who this question was directed at and decided it best to stay silent.

"I sensed a presence just outside the grounds and decided to investigate." a strong voice replied to the newcomer.

"And your sword is drawn why? There is no danger. This man has done no crime."

"I suggest you mind your business." he retorted.

"I suggest you mind yours. I asked Uchiha-san to met me here."

She was protecting him? It was odd, but nonetheless eagerly accepted. He was defenseless.

With that the metal was removed from his vicinity. Sasuke could hear the blade fall into its sheathe and leaves rustle as the ninja left the scene through the trees, Byakugan blaring, keeping them in sight.

Hinata just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Don't mind him. He's been on edge lately since I left the grounds and he never really had much of a good impression of you." she smiled, her eyes closed and head tilted back against the tree enjoying the small patchwork of sunlight that reached her face. Its rays warmed her cheeks to an opaque shade of pink.

"And you did?"

She didn't reply and he knew what she thought of him. She thought of him as what everyone else was likely to, for he truly was-up to no good.

"People..change."

What?

"Just because you have a past doesn't mean you don't have a future. You make your own fate." Her pale eyes stared deeply off into the distance and she just barely whispered, "Right?"

---

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. She was so trusting of that..traitor, but maybe she was right. He had been taught the lesson of fate long ago. It seemed to have been burned into Hinata's soul.

---

Sasuke could not get over how much this girl kept surprising him. Her words held wisdom and she said them with confidence. He also was sure he wasn't the only one she was speaking to.

Looking up the Uchiha admired the beautifully tamed branches of the tree that sheltered them. They had been trained to grow in intricate bends and twists that each complimented the ones adjacent to itself creating an overall ascetically pleasing balance.

"This is 'your' tree you said?"

"Yes. I planted it many years back and I've taken care of it since." A soft smile adorned her face and she continued to look forward in reverie.

"I come here when I need to think about something, or just want some time to myself. A something to do, somewhere to go sort of relationship."

He looked at her. The braid she had in that morning had been taken out, her lavender hair held small waves and it caressed her form reaching down to her waist.

Her attire had changed since he last saw her body. The black set she wore currently was similar to the one she had on in the hospital, but it wasn't as simple and plain cut.

Now the short-sleeved top was a 60° V-neck, the negative space filled with netting, which also adorned her wrists. She wore the same black capris, but they had a small slit on either leg, and netting under them over her calves with black sandals.

This appeared to be her normal dress. She seemed much more relaxed and at ease now then when he had seen her previously.

"So. Is this what you normally do on your days off?" he ventured.

"Hmm? Oh, no. This is actually the first day I can remember ever not having anything to do. Since I left the house, I hold many less responsibilities.

It's nice to be able to just relax."

That could be expected. Sasuke could still remember all of the chores he had as only a small child even.

Itachi didn't have as many as he would have because his involvement in the ANBU didn't allow him time to deal with actions trivial in comparison. Hinata wasn't so lucky it seemed.

They sat in silence simply enjoying the light breezes that graced the warm afternoon.

He had to know more about this girl, who she was, what she did, what she stood for, who she spent her time with. He had to understand this complex system of thoughts and emotions she had going on in her head.

She perplexed him to say the least.

He pulled the kunai from his shirt over his shoulder with care knowing of the girl's affection for the tree it was imbedded in.

Instantly Hinata's eyes popped open and she sat up sending a death stare to the blade that was now sheathed in the soil between them.

"That son of a bitch!" she hissed through clenched teeth gabbing the knife before shooting through the trees in the direction the male Hyuuga had traveled not long ago.

In an instant she was gone. She was fast.

Sasuke was left in silence to think. He stayed in place for another half hour to an hour before deciding to leave. It didn't seem like she was planning on coming back anytime soon and he figured he should find something more productive to do with his time.

- - - - - - - - - - -

After giving her cousin a sufficient scolding Hinata went to retire to her room, that's when she remembered she didn't live there anymore. Her feet were so accustomed to traveling that way she had walked to the wrong home.

It was a good thing she had though, otherwise who knows what could have happened to Sasuke or Neji for that matter.

Sasuke!

She left him all alone to run after Neji!

Despicable. _'I hope he'll forgive my rudeness.'_

She left the Hyuuga grounds at an even sprint back toward the little clearing.

When she arrived he had already left.

'_I guess he had somewhere to go.'_ she thought slightly disappointed.

She had had a nice time sitting with the Uchiha, even if they where only enjoying the weather, it was nice to have company all the same.

'_He does live in this village now. I'll see him later I suppose.'_ and with that she was on her way back to town and to her home where she had intended to go in the first place.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was setting now.

It was nice to see the light fade from the sky over the silhouette of the forest oaks in a ray of pink and orange. The clouds reflected and amplified the colors making the scene even more picturesque.

Sasuke headed to his house now at a steady pace, a calm walk. He was in no rush for sleep.

Hopefully Tsunade would assign him a mission soon. He couldn't imagine walking around the village all day looking for something to do.

He walked up the path to his door inserted the key and turned the knob.

The door opened with a notifying creek from the hinges. He would have to get some oil for that.

Continuing into the room, he set on a kettle of water on his two-burner stove and was reaching for a teacup when he heard someone call.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata had been waiting patiently in her room for her neighbor to arrive home.

It was a confrontation she'd rather avoid, but it had to be delt with. There was no hiding the giant hole in the wall and it would need to be fixed.

She had taken to drawing as she sat cross-legged on the bedroom floor, sketchbook in her lap, pen in hand.

Before her was a beautiful rendition of a small sparrow, every feather and detail lined with perfect precision.

This one would be for Neji.

A long creek could be heard and Hinata was sure someone had entered the apartment beside hers. The sound echoed through the rooms and into hers without hesitation.

"Hello?" she called uncertain she would receive an answer.

"Is someone there?"

- - -

Sasuke set down his teacup on the counter and left the water to boil.

Walking into his bedroom toward the sound he had heard he was not surprised when he saw Hinata there looking unsure of what she would find.

"Uchiha?!"

* * *

My gosh I haven't posted in so long I feel terrible! I hope this chapter is satisfactory. I tried to make it a little longer then my previous ones to try to beg for you forgiveness for lost time. You know how school is though :/ It's nearing its end slowly but surely though so expect more from me, but don't get your hopes up! xP

-Complicated.


	5. Tea?

I don't own Naruto......

* * *

"Uchiha?!"

"Yeah?" he answered mildly, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted to the side seemingly not interested nor surprised, the latter true.

It was a good thing she was already sitting down because whilst processing this magnitude of information her brain was not capable of balance.

Whistling.

The water was boiling.

Sasuke glanced back at Hinata and signified for her to follow by flicking his head before walking back to his kitchen to turn off the heat.

She sat dumbfounded staring at the empty space the man had just recently occupied before giving her head a small shake in an effort to clear it.

After placing her book and pen down next to her she then stood up in a fluid motion.

'_I guess go through the hole?'_

It was certainly a strange way to enter someone's house.

She sat on her bed and swung her legs over so they laid on his, then she pulled herself up to sit upright in traditional style on his bed and stood.

It would be rude to step on someone's furniture.

Peering into the kitchen area the lavender-haired girl saw Sasuke setting another teacup on his counter and pouring boiling water into each, which most likely already had tea leaves in them.

She assumed he wanted her to sit down with him to talk.

She stepped silently into the other room and sat in a chair facing the counter parallel to a cup of tea.

Sasuke looked up to acknowledge her presence and then continued to prepare their drinks.

The smell of peppermint wafered through the room.

Hinata waited patiently for him to sit and let her tea brew as he took a sip of his own. She liked it a little darker than it was currently.

"So.." she ventured in an attempt to break the ice.

Sasuke watched her mannerisms the whole time, studying her.

She was conservative, polite, so far quiet and reserved.

What would she reveal about herself this time? Impatience maybe?

He stayed quiet when she spoke. He would test her quick wit.

Hinata received no avail from her company and decided to take the conversation into her own hands.

He wouldn't talk, she'd make him talk.

He was being cocky.

'_You want to play games Uchiha? I can play games.'_

"..when did you move in?"

-Pawn to E4.

"Last night."

-Pawn to E5

"Did you have a good night's sleep?"

-Queen to D5

"What do you think?"

-Pawn to A6

'_That will be your downfall Uchiha-chan.'_

"I know I didn't. I woke up with a cover of debris. Could very well bruise."

-Bishop to C4

"_You_ could bruise?!"

-Pawn to B6

She had him now.

"Not to mention all I had to clean up before I could even start my day. It was a real mess you know."

-Queen to F7

"Are you insane?! _You_ had a rough night?! You threw me through the fucking wall!"

~Checkmate.

He was too busy playing within the tunnel-vison of pride to see his demise laid so simply on the board.

"So that's what happened." she pondered and fit the details together.

"Hmm. I guess that wall's not going to be fixed tonight." she said returning back to the conversation in an even calmer tone then the one she had used.

He bolted his head to his right looking defeated, eyebrows knitted, looking down at his tea.

"I guess not."

She shot down her tea and placed the cup back on the counter gently.

"Just stick to your side of the bed okay? And thanks for the tea. It was nice." she smiled the most light-hearted of smiles.

"Hn."

With that she took her leave, walked back to his room, sat on the bed and rolled back over to her side.

Sitting on the edge she braided her long hair and banded the end.

She picked up her things from the floor, placed them on top of her dresser, and got into bed.

Sasuke watched her confused as she walked away from him.

How had she manipulated him like that?

The whole conversation went her way. Her question was answered, and it left him with more.

Most of all he had lost his cool.

Uchiha Sasuke never lost his cool.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his thumb and index and middle fingers. When that didn't help much he pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of relieving the pulsing that plagued his head.

He drank the rest of his tea, rinsed the cups, and decided to retire for the night. After a full night's rest his mind would be well oiled and up for figuring this, whatever that was, out.

Sasuke walked into his room and sat on the side of the bed.

She seemed like she was already asleep, the covers were up around her and her breathing was steady, but he knew what a ninja could do. It wasn't hard to feign sleep with practice.

After what had happened the night before, he thought it best to sleep on the floor.

Taking the blanket from the bed, he laid it out on the floor.

He grabbed the pillow and threw it into place before laying down in his new, comfy bed.

'_This is ridiculous! I should be sleeping in my own bed! Tomorrow I'm working on releasing some of those seals. I won't get anything done like this.'_

The raven haired man rolled over on his side and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

Hinata heard him as he modified his sleeping arrangements.

'_He must not want to risk it. I can't blame him though. He's not the first one.'_

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Super short chapter here. The next one will be the longest yet I promise! I needed it to end here though otherwise it wouldn't seem right. :/ Anywhos, I'll need another three weeks max to write that. I have a lot of things due all on the 16 and 17 of April and will be working on them first priority. Sorry again!

~Complicated.


	6. Healing an Injury

I don't own Naruto.......

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the ramen shop waiting for an early breakfast. He finally had something to do, a mission, and was heading out in a few hours.

"Hey! Sasuke! What're you doing here this early?" the most cheery of voices came from behind him.

"I wish I could ask you the same question." he replied simply taking a sip from his tea.

"I have a mission and I need to head out early."

"Ah. Finally back in the action, eh?" the blonde quizzed.

"You could say that."

"Hope you're not rusty." he smiled laughing.

A bowl was placed in front of each of them and they began to eat.

Naruto finished two bowls by the time Sasuke was finished his one and was already heading out.

"See ya later Sasuke! Don't get killed!"

"You doubt my skill? Do you not remember the last times we met in battle; my almost killing you?"

Naruto's face grew hard. "You don't have to take things so seriously all the time ya know." With that he left down the road shaking his head, hands in his pockets.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" he grumbled back, not acknowledging his surprise of Hinata's unnoticed appearance. She had at some point taken a seat a two stools over from his own.

"Being swelled by simple words trying to save your pride.

"How weak." she muttered this, her tone pitiful.

He tried to pay little mind, but her words cut deep. The worst part was he knew she knew mentioning his weakness was a weakness of his in itself.

He had to keep his cool, to be the Sasuke he wanted others to see. He took the high road only for that sake and walked away.

- - - - -

His assassination mission was a success. The target had been eliminated.

It was evening now, the sky shimmering hues of pink and violet.

After reporting to the Hokage he walked to the training grounds, not yet sure whether he planned to train or reminisce.

He had been given back his sword for the mission. It was wonderful to have his primary weapon back; to be carrying out missions, fighting, killing, it was refreshing to say the least.

Arriving at the training grounds Sasuke could only stand frozen in reverie. Memories came flooding back to him in waves.

He had detached himself from all of these feelings and now they were bombarding his barriers. Instinctively he drew his sword and struck out at one of the pells, beginning his counter-attack.

He had to remind himself why he was here. An Uchiha wrath would be cast upon Konoha. Too much had been done to prepare for that day, he wouldn't ruin that now.

Once he felt he had control again, he sat down leaning against the wood and closed his eyes, calming his thoughts and clearing his mind to his goal.

Then he wondered to the Trojan Horse of all dilemmas. Hinata.

She was so enticing, so inviting-to him and self-wise to his personal life. What to do about her.

He couldn't seem to get away from her. It seemed the woman was everywhere he went! Maybe she was sent by the Hokage to keep an eye on him, maybe it was just a coincidence. She could even be seeking him out on her own accord. Whatever the case was, he couldn't let her interfere with his planning.

- - - -

It had been a good four days and walking was much easier by now. Hinata was on her way to the nearest training area to test out her leg.

She had been keeping to the regular stretches Sakura had made her promise to commit to each day to help her muscles stay in shape while they healed and felt like she made sufficient progress.

In a grassy patch of open space, the injured ninja slowly stretched her body, bending all different ways to loosen every muscle she could. When stretching her leg she was carful to move steadily to lesson the tearing of the cell bonds as they tried to heal.

Feeling loose, the Jyuuken user fell into stance and began breathing exercises. Calmed she continued to venture further, moving slightly faster each time she completed each motion.

She began punches and jabs, getting used to the steps again; then ducks and squats-these she had to go much slower on, but she still got through them.

Risen to full height, Hinata turned and chambered for a kick with her left, but her right leg was unable to hold her weight and take the sudden turn; it buckled and collapsed. She fell to the ground and let out a small cry of pain before biting her bottom lip to restrain anymore sound.

'_Stupid. I should have thought of the strain the twist would put on my leg. I hope I didn't do too much damage.'_

She was about to check the muscles and tendons in her leg with her Byakugan when she heard rustling on the other side of the grounds.

- - -

A short, piercing scream awoke the Uchiha from his rest, being a light sleeper by necessity. His head instantly snapped toward the sound.

'_Hinata?'_

He had to admit this was getting ridiculous but he dropped the thought when he saw her on the ground. The sound he had heard now registered as one of pain and his attitude became serious.

Sasuke stood and paced over to her vicinity.

About to activate her bloodline to find the source of the noise, she now found she didn't need to.

'_Of course. Of all people.'_

He looked her in the eye. She snapped her head away from his gaze but she could still feel his eyes on her and his approaching presence. He stood next to her not making a sound.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she spat agitated with his lack of motion.

His response was only to sit down next to her on the grass, his legs folded under him.

She shot him a glare and turned immediately when he stared into her.

'_What is his deal?'_

"What's wrong?"

She couldn't help but blink. What?

When she didn't answer he asked again.

"Are you okay?"

Silence.

Sasuke wasn't exactly a patient man, but he wanted to prove her wrong on everything she thought of him, and for some reason, he felt like he had general motivation otherwise-if even only a little bit.

"Is it your leg? Has it been healing properly?"

He moved to lay a light hand on her limb, but before it was in range her hand bisected his line of movement in a swift motion. He caught her wrist and held it secure.

She reacted by instantly sending out a pulse of chakra, but he had expected as much and had already sent off his own to cancel hers.

Frustrated she turned back to face him, her expression angry. She tried to pull away, he pulled her closer, their faces now only a foot apart.

"What happened?"

It seemed she didn't have much of a choice now. He was stubborn and she _would_ need help with her leg.

"I re-injured it." she gave in dejectedly.

"Can you move it?"

She tried, but when she disturbed it it hurt like hell. Biting her lip again she shook her head; the smallest of tears trickled down her cheek. She was embarrassed and ashamed by her actions.

With his free hand Sasuke wiped the drop away. "It'll be alright. I'll go get Sakura." He took off in a flash and started for the hospital.

Hinata touched her damp cheek with the arm he had held. Who was this man?

- - -

"Sakura!" he ran into Konoha Hospital in search of the medic nin. A receptionist at the front desk looked up at him as he came toward her.

"Sakura-sama should be on break now. I can have her paged if it's urgent?"

"Yes. Please hurry." he urged.

In minutes Sakura was coming down the hall at a slow jog.

'_Sasuke?'_

Before she could ask he filled her in.

"I found Hinata-san in a training area on the ground in pain. She can't move her right leg." he dictated calmly.

The pink-haired kunoichi could deduct the details on her own, but why was Sasuke involved?

"Lead me to her."

- - -

"So stupid." she muttered under her breath. She had checked into her leg with her Byakugan. The muscles that had been healing were torn back apart and she was bleeding internally.

She made sure that her eyes stayed open and performed deep breathing exercises to try to numb the pain.

"Hinata!"

It was Sakura's voice; thank goodness!

She looked up at the woman as she knelt down to her level to look at her leg.

"I tore muscle and I'm bleeding pretty bad."

Looking past her Hinata saw the man that brought her savior to her. He kept his distance but stuck around incase he was needed.

As Sakura began working on the leg she asked for the execution story.

"I was taking my time, slowly stretching and working my way up exercises, I made a quick turn on my leg and it gave out from under me. Sasuke found me and went to get you.

I should know better. I shouldn't have moved too quickly on my leg while it was still healing."

"Try not to beat yourself up about it Hinata-chan. It was a reaction you're used to making, you're not used to having a damaged leg while doing it is all. Accidents happen. Your leg'll heal."

Hinata just kept her head down, avoiding eye contact. The pressure on her leg was being lifted as the bleeding stopped.

"Hey, at least it didn't open up right?"

"Yeah."

Hinata watched as her leg muscles were expertly sown back together with chakra. After Sakura was finished she felt much better, but it still hurt to move her leg much.

"That's all I can do for the time being. Now you'll just have to wait for it to begin healing on its own." she said standing up. "Sasuke, could you bring Hinata-chan to her apartment? I have to get back to the hospital."

"Hn." He didn't have much choice.

"Keep your leg elevated for the next twelve hours and don't walk on it for at least twenty-four. Got it?"

Hinata simply gave a small nod and was surprised when she was lifted into the air with utmost care.

Sakura left through the trees at a reasonable pace leaving the two alone.

Sasuke then headed for her apartment without a word, already knowing the way.

- - - -

He sat down next to her on the bed after he laid her down, softly as to not disturb her leg. It had been propped up with pillows to help her circulation as instructed.

"Thank you." she replied with a slightly strained politeness.

"Hn."

He was about to stand when her question stopped him.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you help me?"

He stared at her a moment before he replied.

"I couldn't just leave you there."

"Why not?"

He hadn't thought about that much. He had just acted in the spur of the moment. It really wouldn't have been out of character to just walk away and leave her to suffer, but for some reason he didn't want that to happen.

"I'm not sure."

"I think...you want to change. You don't want to be cold-hearted and full of hatred anymore. You want to live the life you would have before you changed your ways."

There was a pause between them and the air around them grew deeply serious.

"You know nothing of how it felt." he whispered darkly.

"How it feels to lose your closest family, to be betrayed by the one you trusted most?

"Heh." she turned her head slightly so that she was no longer looking into his eyes. "I wish that were true." The Hyuuga's pale eyes portrayed strong emotions of painful memories.

"I can understand why you would do many of the things you did to become the way you are. All of the hate, the anger, the grief."

Sasuke was staring at her with an intensity that was hard to match. He could tell this woman had truly felt these things by the way she spoke of them. He had never met anyone he could relate to so well.

Soon he found himself drawing closer to the girl.

They were so close. Their faces not two inches apart now.

He leaned in to close the gap, but her head shot down to her right before he could.

"Gomen it's just that..I...I've never kissed anyone before."

The Uchiha looked at her with a warm smile and pulled her head up with the side of his finger under her chin to face his again.

"Neither have I. Or rather, not on purpose." he smiled into the kiss.

Her lips touched his, soft and pulled into the slightest of smiles herself.

She remembered that day. It was the day of their graduation from the ninja academy when Naruto stole Sasuke's first kiss.

What a way to lighten the mood.

Slowly as the memory faded so did their smiles as they focused on the present.

The kiss deepened when Hinata found initiative. She parted her lips taking to his bottom lip. He matched her desire taking to her top.

His hand found her face, her arms draped around his neck.

Eventually Sasuke pulled back knowing they each needed their rest. She was unwilling at first and tried to hold onto the kiss, but gave in when he broke off.

He gave her one of his one-sided smiles and kissed her forehead before letting his hand leave her face.

Giving him a pouty frown she let her arms slide off his shoulders allowing him to stand up.

"Don't worry. I won't be far." he chaffed.

He took the long way around as to not disturb her healing leg.

Hinata heard her door click shut and turned onto her side.

Silently the Uchiha slid into his bed letting out a small chuckle seeing her back facing him. He copied her position and put his head down to drift off.

- - - - -

* * *

I'm SO SO SORRY I haven't posted!! I'm a lying lair face and I deserve to be stoned. Considering how long I took I should owe you guys more than this but it _is_ the longest chapter I've written like promised. I just finished finals and I'm still working on a project in my sculpture class. I'll post a link to pictures of it when it's finished ^^

-Complicated.


	7. Control

I don't own Naruto........

* * *

\\A single tear fell from his eye.

In his mind an image of his brother formed from his memory of their final battle; both of their bodies were covered in blood. It was raining, the sky mimicking the emotions of the atmosphere. The thunder's loud booming echoed in Sasuke's mind alongside his thoughts. 'Why didn't you tell me?!'

The lightning was blinding and it made him shield his eyes. When he looked up again his surroundings were a drastic contrast. A warm feeling encased him and he felt the presence of a strong chakra. Eyes stared wide at him and their power over took his own.

His dream began to fade without him being aware.//

He closed his arms tighter around a comforting warmth. The aromatic fragrance of lavender calmed his senses and he drifted in between wake and sleep.

A soft touch graced his hand and immediately the Uchiha opened his eyes. It took a few seconds to take in his new surroundings, but once he did his heart began to beat faster than he would ever reveal.

How had this happened?!

He glanced above him and saw he had lost his way into her room. Stupid wall. He must have rolled over in his sleep and during the night. Geez, what a place to get comfortable.

Hinata's head turned toward him, her eyes glaring daggers. He wanted to disappear, but his arms were wrapped around her.

- - -

Hinata awoke calm and warm. She checked her leg to make sure it hadn't moved, but when she looked down she was greeted with a sight she never could have dreamed. Circling her waist were two toned arms, holding her secure.

Needless to say she was surprised at the very least. What did he think he was doing? One kiss and all this? Who did he think she was? Not to say she didn't like it. She would never admit it, but it wasn't so bad being held in such a way. It was even kind of...relaxing.

Either way she had to put him in his place. She could feel his breathing change as his heart changed rhythm against her back. He was waking slowly, time to speed things up. She brushed his hand ever so slightly with hers. She could feel his heart beat.

She turned her head toward him, her eyes angry, but when she saw his face she was stunned. His Sharringan was activated and a tear stain trailed down his cheek.

Sasuke looked away from her stern eyes. He just couldn't take anymore right now. His mind was swirling.

"A-are you okay?" Her eyes softened to neutral and she asked with genuine concern.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. What had the dream meant? Later he could meditate on it, the current matter needed to be delt with.

Hinata shifted her body slowly and carefully to not disturb her leg until she was on her right side facing him. She placed her fingertips on his temples and sent out small therapeutic chakra pulses to ease his tension.

Slowly his mind eased and the memory faded into his subconscious. Focusing on the pattern of his breathing and taking in the relaxing touch and aroma surrounding him Sasuke was able to find himself calm once again.

"Thank you."

Until yesterday, he would have never thought to use such courteous words. He would have never been as comfortable around her as he was now either. Just knowing she was like him in one way or another seemed to make things easier.

Gently he pulled his arms from around her trying not to shift her position. After rolling over he sat on the edge of his bed. "We need to get that wall fixed." he grunted plainly and stood. What she could see of his face was emotionless as ever. She decided not to comment.

She listened to his footsteps as Sasuke left his apartment and entered hers, the respective doors opening and closing. The quietest of sounds could be heard from her kitchen and in a few minutes he came back to her room with an herbal tea ordered for her healing regimen. He brought in a small folding table for her rest the teacup on and to leave the teapot in reach. Sakura had instructed her to not walk on her leg for twenty-four hours after she had healed it. Around ten more hours to go. He left the long way around without a word.

Hinata sat up, turned to face the table and placed her left foot on the floor, her right still on the bed, a perfect ninety degree angle. In time with the sound of his door closing she lifted the cup to her mouth and sipped. She was still trying to understand what had happened but she wasn't having much luck. Sasuke didn't seem to know either. As if on cue she could feel his eyes on her and she set the cup down. What she once may have considered to be scorn she now believed to be interest and perplex.

He walked back to his room and she caught his eye. The injured ninja sat in a position that was to say the least unorthodox yet seemed content and maybe even comfortable. He simply turned away and stepped into his bathroom for a shower deciding it was just one more trait of hers that he'd learn not to be surprised by.

With the shower on, the water hitting his back and neck steadily, he finally began to loosen up. Slowly and carefully he began to recall and pull apart his dream and the feelings it had sent through him. Something told him it had been important and there was a reason that even after locking it away it was still easily accessible as it had been the moment it came to him. Sitting there in its cell, waiting for him, waiting to be dissected, all voluntarily, except for one aspect: the eyes. The eyes that had stared into his very soul, they alluded his gaze now and stayed hidden.

He sighed and turned off the water. Today's mission had been reassigned to Hinata's care. There weren't enough medics to send one to care for something so trivial compared to other cases. It was considered a D rank but required more advanced medical care than a Genin could provide. Sasuke, having been trained by Kabuto to a certain degree for the care of almost any injury, and still being a Genin whether his skill reflected it or not, qualified him for the job. He knew it would take time to gain the trust of Konoha again, but it would all be worth it in the end.

After drying off he dressed in the boxers and pants he had brought into the bathroom with him and opened the door while drying his hair with a hand towel.

Her eye darted to his form as she heard the door open, her head turned as little as possible. The first thing she noted was that he was shirtless. The Uchiha's build was easily admirable in this state, the curves of his biceps, his muscular chest and abs. When he turned around to face the dresser she could see his shoulders were strong and his back well toned. She took a rather diluted sip of tea; she was salivating. As she realized this she adverted her gaze from his body, just catching the sight of a shirt slipping over his head.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked, voice static as ever.

Hinata finished the rest of the tea in the cup and set it down before speaking to him, facing him in profile. "I _would_ like to know what happened earlier."

"I said "need"." his voice hardened.

"Some answers." she retorted not shaken in the least.

She returned her attention to the tea and poured herself another cup draining the pot of its contents. It was downed as if it was a shot of sake, the cup placed back down gently on the small table.

"You know, I pretty much have all the time in the world." she pressed.

"And if I don't feel obliged to share?" If she thought she was stubborn he'd give her a run for her money.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything I could do about that in this state, but considering the position I was in without my consent I think I'm entitled to at least a simple explanation."

But she did have a point.

"Hn. ...I can't say I know why it happened myself."

"If you say so." She laid back on her bed again and swung her other leg up to be more comfortable.

"I'm bored."

Hinata looked over to find Sasuke sitting on his bed, legs crossed, meditating, and just rolled her eyes. What an exciting baby sitter. This'll be tons fun.

Sasuke was at work on unraveling one of the seals restraining his chakra. He was trying to work out all of the symbols and strands in the web and untangle them all to be able to release it. Concentration was key, but the girl was making it difficult. She was singing 100 Bottles of Beer....in Spanish....

"Ochenta y seis botellas de cerveza en la pared.

Ochenta y seis botellas de cerveza.

Tomar uno, pasan alrededor.

Ochenta y cinco botellas de cerveza en la pared."

His eyebrow twitched and a vein was pulsing in his forehead. She seriously needed to find something else to occupy her time.

After even more verses he still wasn't getting anywhere. His concentration was slipping more and more as she got a little louder each round. He finally snapped.

"Shut up already!"

"Sesenta y nueve--but I've only passed around..treinta y uno botellas de cerveza...." counting on her fingers she said so innocently. Torturing him for thirty-one verses of the most annoying and pointless song in the history of the world.

"Deal with it."

"You. I'm bored."

"Sesenta y–" His hand was over her mouth.

"No more."

She shot him a fierce look. He removed his hand when he felt she wouldn't start the song again. "What do you propose I spend my time doing then?"

"Anything but that. I really don't care. Just nothing so annoying."

"Anything?" she raised her eyebrow with a sly, crooked smile and walked her fingers up his chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He would only oblige to get her to shut up, but found himself actually wanting to kiss her, if even only somewhat. He had to admit he was surprised when he felt her finger on his lips.

"I was just asking. So eager." she chided mockingly. He pulled back the few inches he'd moved and scowled. "You like to play games, why not a round of shogi?"

"I do have a board – in the drawer there." she pointed. He stood on the bed and jumped over her landing on the floor with a soft thud. Opening the drawer he spotted the game and set it up on the folding table next to her bed. He went into the kitchen and when he got back with a chair for himself she was sitting up waiting for him to begin the game.

For the next few hours they tested each other in a battle of strategy and wits. It was a good time consumer, though every 30 minutes or so Hinata had to switch positions because her leg kept falling asleep. Moving pieces across and around the board until the other could make no legal move, they played a total of 3 games, the last Hinata won–making the score 2-1. Having won the best of 3 she decided to retire. Sasuke was a formidable opponent and thinking so much really took a lot out of her, so she ended up lying down again.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"I don't care. Anything but cup ramen." She had had enough of ramen as of late.

He ended up making them rice and chicken. Choices were limited, he had only shopped simply when he stocked his fridge and Hinata hadn't gone shopping yet. A plate was fixed for each of them and they ate in her room. Her plate was on the table and Sasuke held his own, keeping to himself. She sat up again to eat.

"It's good. Thank you." she complemented almost surprised, but one did have to know how to cook when traveling alone.

"Hn." he grunted in response as he chewed.

After that they ate in silence not really knowing what to make conversation of. When they were both finished he took their plates out and washed them, returning to a yet again bored Hyuuga.

"I really don't want to sleep in all day. I hate this there's nothing to do! Uuugraaguuh!"

"What a charming sound. Like birds singing in the morning."

"Shut it Uchiha." She pouted at him having nothing better to do.

"What's this?" he asked picking up her sketch book that had been tucked under the side table.

"Nothing!" she squeaked and reached out to take it from him only to realize she couldn't. Her leg was like a dead weight holding her back.

He opened the cover and began to flip through the pages of drawings. Hinata bit her lip nervously. She hadn't shown her artwork to many, just Team Kurenai and Neji. It was a private hobby of hers and she wanted to keep it that way. As his eyes graced each page his facial expression never changed in the slightest. Anything could be going through his mind at each moment. She waited anxiously, not sure whether she wanted him to speak or not.

"These are exceptional." As vague as ever.

"Can I have it back now?" she poked her fingers together as she eyed her book.

She drew a lot of birds he noted, and one picture in particular had claimed his attention and admiration. It was a black inking of a raven drawn in utmost detail. His fingers traced the strokes of the plumage. He felt the need to touch it, to verify it's two-dimensional form. It was so real, and it looked so much like the ones Itachi used in his genjutsu.

Eyes closed in reverie, Sasuke closed the book and handed it out to her. Hesitantly it was received by its owner. Now, she felt intrusive, as if she was interrupting something by taking it from him. She gently placed the book under her bed and waited with the silence. He stood and she looked up at him. His eyes were low as he left the room and out the door. Hinata awaited the accompanying sound of his apartment door opening, but it never came. He left.

His feet took him where they pleased, he needed to be by himself for a while. Entranced he walked, his mind empty of all things. After some time he focused his eyes to his surroundings. The shine. Again he was here, but for what purpose? Why did he feel the need to come here? A soft breeze rustled the greenery around him. He paced over to the stone and gracefully let himself down into the traditional seated position.

Hands gripping his knees his head bent down in frustration. The thoughts in his mind weren't making sense. He was losing control.

* * *

I'm finally finished this chapter! Thank goodness! Sorry to those following this story for my horrible updating regularity. I feel bad when I don't post for so long..I'm trying to be better. Excuses excuses yada yada yada *is stoned* x.x

~Complicated


End file.
